bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Morimoto
Kaguya Morimoto is one of the few known female members of the Morimoto Clan and is one of the Clan's Knights as well. Kaguya is described as a natural beauty and is often asked to pose for pictures and the like, causing her to feel as though she is an actual celebrity in Soul Society, despite not being allowed anywhere near the Sereitei. Appearance As a female of the Morimoto Clan, Kaguya is an extremely beautiful woman, with alluring assets. She possesses bright blue eyes and black hair with crimson-colored highlights in her hair. Kaguya's most often used trait is large bust, something she claims that her mother passed down to her. Kaguya's stunning beauty is enough to cause many Shinigami to fall in love with her at the moment that they lay eyes on her. Kaguya usually wears a very revealing outfit, mostly to show off her obviously attractive physique to males, in order to have them lower their guards. His outfit consists of a small white kimono with gold trim and black frills that exposes much of her chest and her upper thighs. The sleeves of her outfit are disconnected from the rest of the outfit, but bear the same coloration as the main section. She can often be found wearing white fingerless gloves, with black cloth forming rings around her fingers where the gloves end. On her legs she usually wears black stockings thaat are almost completely covered by white thigh-high boots, with the boots belling out around her ankles. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kaguya's swordsmanship skill has put her above the general crowd around her. She is capable of using swift strikes and taking down much large opponents with ease. Her attacks utilize wide arcs in order to make the most of her blade, using its immense weight to bring it down on shinigami and Hollow alike, bifuricating them in the process. Getsukijin Utilizing the Main Skill of the Morimoto Clan, Kaguya is able to chanel the influx of energy through her body, allowing her to acheive great feats of strength and agility. When in use, Kaguya's body begins glowing with a red colored spiritual energy, that near completely envelops her body, only having her eyes shine through the light. : Gatsu no Ōuda (ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike"): The Clan's signature technique. When Kaguya initializes its use, she grasps the hilt of her Zanpakuto with both hands as violet sparks begin eminating from its blade. She then brings Shinseino above over her head while a purple fireball begins to form between each moon-shaped blade that then converge into one large fireball in front of her blade that she cuts through with a large swing of her zanpakuto, sending a large wave of flaming energy toward an opponent that Kaguya usually has explode and deviate at the point of impact in order to strike several foes at once. Zanpakuto Shinseino (神聖性能, Sacred Performance) is the name of Kaguya's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a large silver and black-colored cleaver with golden markings adorning it. The blade of Shinseino is made up of several crescent moon-shaped blades, allowing Kaguya to rip an opponent asunder with each strike. Shikai: Kaguya's Zanpakuto is in a state of constant release. However, to activate its true abilities she just needs to speak the command of "Burst". Upon uttering her release command, the moon shape blades begin shining with red spiritual energy. : Shikai Special Ability: Shinseino's Special Ability focuses on the concept of a "Three-hit Knockout". Using the first two hits as offering to her zanpakuto spirit, Kaguya's next attack will be guaranteed to knockout the opponent. The challenge lies in successfully connecting the two first hits; since opponents often defend themselves after receiving a successful hit, this ability is a challenging, if not impossible, to pull off. Although, due to Kaguya's Swordsmanship ability and Assassination skills, she often finds clever ways to acheive this feat. Category:Moriomoto Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females